


EL NORTE RECUERDA.

by danndrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy Starks, Season 8, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Sigue los eventos de canon show pero mi versión de la temporada 8. Obviamente con mis amados Starks, Jon no ha doblado la rodilla, hay una tensión entre él y Daenerys quien acepta ir al Norte después de salvarlos en Eastwatch. No he decidido si este fic será Jonerys. Pero será 100% Arya y Gendry y la relación de los hermanos Starks desde diversos puntos de vista.  Los comentarios son bien recibidos.





	1. Chapter 1

Los días eran cada vez más fríos, el invierno se encrudecía cada vez más, cualquier otra persona estaría quejándose pero no ella, no ningún Stark. Estaba en sus cámaras perdida en sus pensamientos, su conversación con Sansa recordando a su padre le había hecho sentir tranquila, en paz. Tal vez ellas nunca serían iguales pero eran hermanas y en el invierno deberían protegerse. Así como Ned Stark le había dicho. Regresar a casa había sido el deseo que tenía desde que tuvo memoria, pero estar en Winterfell solo la hizo extrañar a su padre, a su madre y a sus hermanos. Maldijo en silencio y se prometió así misma terminar con la lista. Terminar de hacer justicia por los suyos.

Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Arya, ¿puedo pasar?  
-Dime.  
-Bran quiere vernos en sus cámaras. Con él se encuentra Samwell Tarly, hermano de la Guardia de la Noche de Jon. Dice que es muy importante.

Arya asintió y salió siguiendo a su hermana.

-¿Y bien?- la loba irrumpió en las cámaras de su hermano menor.- Has dicho que es importante.  
-¿Qué viste Bran?  
-Vi a Lyanna y Rhaegar, casándose.  
-Eso no es posible Bran. ¡Rhaegar secuestró a nuestra tía!  
-Lyanna estaba enamorada del príncipe, Sansa. Ella se fugó con él por amor. Ellos se casaron. Lo vi, fue una ceremonia en Dorne.  
-Rhaegar estaba casado con Elia Martell. No podía casarse con nuestra tía- Arya señaló.  
-Encontré en los libros de la Ciudadela una anulación de matrimonio- Sam habló por primera vez.  
-¿Estás diciendo que anuló su matrimonio para casarse con Lyanna?- Sansa no podía creerlo.  
-Así es. Lyanna Stark murió siendo la legítima esposa del príncipe Rhaegar.  
-La guerra se basó en una mentira.  
-No- Arya señaló- El rey loco mató a nuestro abuelo y tío. La guerra no fue por nada.  
-Pero todos creyeron que la había secuestrado. Ella se fue porque quiso hacerlo.  
-¿Padre lo supo?- la voz de Arya de pronto se volvió pequeña, temiendo la respuesta.  
-Él lo sabía todo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Siete infiernos Bran, dinos todo de una buena vez- Arya estaba enojándose en este punto.  
-Ned Stark amaba a su hermana más que a nadie en el mundo- Sansa y Arya asintieron en aprobación- tanto que protegió a su único hijo, no importándole si su honor se vería manchado.  
-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Un hijo?  
-Jon jamás fue un bastardo. Él es el verdadero heredero al Trono de Hierro. Mitad Targaryen, mitad Stark. Él es el lobo blanco y el último dragón.  
-Eso no es posible. Jon es nuestro hermano- Arya estaba gritando.  
-Es cierto. Padre encontró a Lyanna en su lecho de muerte después de dar a luz a Jon. Le pidió que se hiciera cargo de él. Lo hizo prometerlo. Padre lo crío, lo demás es historia.  
-Nadie puede saber esto- Sansa mencionó lo obvio- al menos hasta que Jon llegue se lo dirás y él decidirá lo que vamos hacer.  
-No creo que a Jon le interese ser Rey de los Siete Reinos- Arya dijo con impaciencia.  
-Pero Daenerys Targaryen puede intentar dañarlo si lo sabe. Además de que el Norte es sumamente frágil en este momento. Debemos callarnos.  
Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Sansa. Tan rápido habían cambiado sus situaciones. Arya se encontró pensando porque su padre jamás le dijo la verdad a su madre. Ella odio a su hermano (si su hermano pensó) por nada. Era tan solo un inocente en este mundo. Se encontró deseando que llegara pronto y protegerlo. Nada ni nadie volvería a lastimar a su familia. Era una promesa.  
-¿Cuándo llegará?- Arya preguntó con impaciencia.  
-él no tardará, pero quizá no llegue a tiempo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Sam preguntó con miedo.  
-El Muro ha caído.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos el paradero de Jon y Jaime Lannister.

-“El Muro ha caído” fue lo que dijo su hermano con tan ligereza. Sansa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que harían si Jon no llegaba a tiempo.  
-Sé lo que estás pensando Sansa. Debemos idear un plan, él no llegará a tiempo.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Has dicho que el futuro puede cambiar, que nada está escrito- Sansa estaba furiosa.  
-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó un Sam intranquilo.  
-Defendernos con lo que tenemos-fue Arya la que contestó.  
-No tenemos un gran ejército Arya- Sansa le recordó. Las armas no están listas. Si el ejército se enfrenta al Rey de la Noche sin estar listo todos moriremos.  
-Jon mandó dragonglass y los herreros trabajan en su elaboración.  
-Pero no es suficiente, necesitamos más.  
-No hay un comandante- Sam dijo. Necesitamos uno que pueda liderar el ejército ya que no está Jon.  
-Arya puede hacerlo- Bran dijo tranquilo.  
Arya lo miró boquiabierta. Si bien era cierto que ella tenía un entrenamiento jamás se imaginó liderando todo un ejército.  
-Bran tiene razón Arya- su hermana tocó su mano con amor- tú eres nuestra esperanza.  
Arya asintió con la cabeza y dijo- Si ese es el caso lo haré, pero confío en mi hermano, él llegará. Con eso salió de las cámaras decidida a llegar a la madera de Dioses.

 

Jon no veía la hora de regresar a su casa, con su familia. Estaban en el barco que los llevaría a White Harbor, Ser Davos, Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne, Sandor Clegane y Gendry lo acompañaban, Daenerys Targaryen y su mano Tyrion Lannister habían decidido llegar por su parte a Winterfell, él tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible para ayudar a su gente a estar listo para la guerra que viene. Pero sobre todo, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que su querida hermana Arya estaba en casa, quería llegar y hablar con ella de todo lo que pasó para llegar a Winterfell. Su hermana debe tener su propia historia-pensó. Esperaba que no fuera tan gris como la de él. También Bran estaba de regreso, era como si todo por primera vez no estuviera tan perdido. Él tenía una responsabilidad como Rey en el Norte, pero sobre todo con su familia. Ellos confiaban en él no podía defraudarlos. Esa era su principal razón por la que no dobló la rodilla a la Reina de Dragón, no podía fallarle a su gente, no podía fallarle a Robb su hermano.

-Su gracia- Ser Davos y Gendry llegaron hacerle compañía- No debería estar aquí afuera, todavía tiene sus heridas recientes.  
-Estoy bien, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa.   
-¿Ansioso por llegar?-Jon asintió.  
-Mi familia me espera, mi gente necesita de mi.  
-Cuando lleguemos a White Harbor tú y Gendry se irán lo más rápido posible para empezar a descargar el dragonglass. Debo esperar a la Reina Targaryen, es lo más apropiado.  
-Lo haremos su majestad- Ser Davos respondió- Aunque estoy seguro que sus hermanas se preguntarán porqué te dejé atrás.

Jon rio, sus hermanas, era algo bonito de escuchar.

-¿Sus hermanas?- Gendry no se pudo contener y preguntó.  
-Su majestad tiene dos hermanas Gendry, Lady Sansa y Lady Arya Stark, debiste escuchar de ellas alguna vez.  
-Estoy seguro que Arya te patearía si te escucha alguna vez decirle Lady- Jon sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermana salvaje.

Gendry se quedó sin habla, ella estaba viva y en Winterfell. ¡Por los Dioses estaba a punto de verla!- de pronto se sintió abrumado y se empezó a marear.  
-¿Estás bien muchacho?-Ser Davos preguntó.

Gendry solo asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó retirándose a su camarote.

-No puedo perder a mi familia de nuevo.  
-No la perderá su gracia. Todo saldrá bien.  
-Espero que Cersei cumpla su promesa.  
-Por los Siete yo también lo espero.

 

Jaime Lannister estaba en su camino a Winterfell, no sabía cómo sería recibido sin el ejército que habían prometido pero esperaba que pudiera cumplir un poco al encontrarse allí, a pelear con ellos. Por la vida. Lo cierto era que se había dado cuenta que durante años, había vivido cegado ante el comportamiento de su hermana, su amor inmoral lo hizo creer que debía seguirla en todo, pero no fue hasta que vio a ese caminante blanco que se dio cuenta que ella estaba loca. Estaba decidida a ver morir a todas las personas con tal de no dejar el maldito trono de hierro. Cersei no tenía duda en matar a los que se interpusieran en su camino y realmente eso terminó por abrirle los ojos.Eso y Brienne- pensó. La doncella de Tarth que le había dicho “joder con la lealtad” siete infiernos jamás pensó escuchar algo así de ella. De pronto entendió que él sentía algo profundo por Brienne, solo quería llegar a tiempo y poder decírselo. Ella le había enseñado tanto y no quería defraudarla, esa era gran parte de la razón por la que se encontraba solo, a medio camino de Winterfell, ya no quería ser un hombre sin honor.

-Jaime Fucking Lannister.  
-Bronn, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Sabes que tu cabeza tiene un precio, ¿verdad?  
-Me lo imagino, ¿me entregarás?  
-No si tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme.  
-Dinero no tengo, solo voy a luchar con los norteños, tú no viste pero esas criaturas son terribles.  
-Así es. ¿Tienes un plan?- Jaime lo miró confuso- Para que no te maten al llegar ahí sin el ejército.  
Jaime negó con la cabeza.  
-Aceptaré mi destino sea cual sea.  
-Tienes la ventaja de que tu hermano estará allí.  
-Tyrion supo ver toda la maldad de Cersei desde el inicio. Si tan solo hubiera entendido a tiempo, mis hijos estarían con vida.  
-Tu hermano vivió mierda toda su vida por culpa de tu querida hermana y tu padre. Él aprendió a ver quién miente y quién no. Es un buen jugador en este estúpido juego de tronos. Él nos puede ayudar a no ser asesinados al pisar en Norte.  
-Ojalá, no te olvides que maté al Rey Loco. Daenerys Targaryen tiene todo el derecho a quererme muerto, además de que intenté asesinarla.  
-Sí que sabes cómo hacer amigos- Bronn se rio. Pero es hora de ponernos en marcha. Falta mucho todavía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo. Próximo capítulo Gendry llega a Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry llega a Invernalia.

Decir que Gendry estaba nervioso se quedaba corto con lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Estaba viajando a caballo y a lo lejos se veía el Castillo de Invernalia. Era simplemente hermoso, tan solemne y frío, pero debajo de todas esas capas, el Rey le había dicho que era cálido. Él solo había sonreído porque la descripción encajaba perfecta con la de una loba que tenía años sin ver. A decir verdad pensó que estaba muerta, que al igual que su madre y hermano, había encontrado una fatídica muerte en manos de los Frey. Ahora estaba prácticamente a dos horas a lo mucho de tenerla en frente. Demonios- pensó.

-Gendry, muchacho, te estoy hablando- Ser Davos dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.  
-MMM- murmuró el herrero. Lo siento Ser Davos, solo me perdí viendo el Castillo. Invernalia parece ser muy hermosa.  
-Lo es. Pero también muy frío. A pesar de tener tiempo aquí no logro acostumbrarme.  
-Es impresionante.  
-Y espera a verlo por dentro muchacho- Davos solo imaginó todo lo que el bastardo Baratheon había tenido que sufrir para estar hoy maravillado al ver un castillo a lo lejos.  
-¿Crees que los norteños reciban bien a la Reina Targaryen?- preguntó Gendry.  
-Supongo que no les agradará verla por aquí y menos con sus dragones. Pero después de que hablen con ella pueden cambiar de opinión.  
-Su majestad hizo bien en no doblar la rodilla.  
-A pesar de que ella perdió un dragón.  
-¿Cómo creen que tomen su llegada la familia del Rey?- Gendry quería saber más información de los Stark pero no quería decir que conocía a la pequeña Arry.  
-Su majestad y Lady Sansa, nunca fueron tan unidos cuando niños. Pero hoy se llevan bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes. No puedo hablar por Lord Bran y Lady Arya porque no los conozco, pero sé por Jon que Arya siempre fue muy cercana a él. Está tan entusiasmado de volver a verlos.   
-Me imagino- Gendry sonrió sabiendo las historias de Arya, Jon siempre fue su hermano favorito.

Se acercaron a las puertas de Invernalia. Ser Davos hizo lo suyo y los dejaron entrar. No había nadie para recibirlos lo cual estaba bien, debido a que ellos no habían anunciado su llegada. La familia del Rey parecía estaba en las cámaras de Lady Sansa junto con Samwell Tarly según les había dicho. Gendry se sintió decepcionado por no verla, pero junto a Ser Davos y los otros hombres comenzaron a descargar más dragonglass.  
-Disculpe Ser Davos, nadie me avisó que habían llegado- Lady Sansa hizo su arribo al patio.

Gendry la observó, ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con Arya y Jon. Pero era realmente bella, una mirada tan fría como el mismo Norte- pensó.  
-No tiene por qué disculparse Lady Sansa, el Rey llegará en unos días, viene con la Reina Daenerys Targaryen, nos ha mandado a mí y a Gendry- le hizo una seña y éste se acercó haciendo una reverencia torpe- a descargar el material restante.  
-Mucho gusto Ser Gendry.  
-Gendry se encargará de ayudar en la herrería, su majestad Jon le tiene un gran aprecio.  
Sansa solo observó al muchacho que tenía en frente. Por qué Jon lo favorecía no tenía idea, pero su hermano hacía que sus decisiones nunca fueran entendibles.  
-¿Has dicho que mi hermano viene con Daenerys Targaryen?- Ser Davos y Gendry notaron el disgusto en las palabras de Lady Stark.  
Ellos asintieron.  
-¿Ha doblado la rodilla?  
-No- se apresuró en decir Gendry.  
-No Lady Stark, su majestad solo se quedó porque el protocolo lo dictaba.   
-Esto puede tomarse a varias interpretaciones. Tengo que decírselo a mis hermanos y a los Señores- se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo- le asignarán su propia habitación dentro del Castillo, será junto a la de Ser Davos- le dijo a Gendry.  
-Muchas gracias Lady Stark.

Sansa no esperó a que se lo dijera y salió disparada a ver a sus hermanos.

Gendry conoció su habitación en Invernalia, jamás en su vida de bastardo había estado en una tan grande. Ser Davos le había pedido que se limpiara porque tendrían una reunión con los Stark. Él solo se puso más nervioso. Llegó al patio porque fue guiado por unas espadas chocando. Siguió el sonido y quedó maravillado. Estaban practicando Arya Stark con otra niña del Norte a la que no conocía por supuesto. Arya le estaba mostrando sus movimientos, ella era realmente buena.

Arya se había escabullido de su hermana y su cena con Ser Davos y el amigo de Jon que había llegado, realmente a ella no le interesaba ver a nadie que no fuera su hermano, así que aquí estaba en el patio enseñándole a Lyanna Mormont cómo pelear. Ella era una buena estudiante.

-Te digo Lyanna, debes utilizar tus fortalezas para vencer a tu oponente, debes observar y ser rápido.

Gendry por su parte no lo pudo evitar y se paró frente a las mujeres:

-Arry.

Arya fue golpeada de pronto al ver la cara de un hombre que jamás pensó ver otra vez.

-Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que me leen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya reunion!

Todo en ese momento no tuvo sentido para la loba, recordó salir de Desembarco del Rey con Yoren y Gendry, recordó Harrenhall, Hot pie y todo lo que vivieron juntos hasta que llegaron con la Hermandad- ante este recuerdo Arya enfureció pero no hizo nada por demostrarlo.

-Arry, yo- el toro estaba visiblemente nervioso, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-No me llames así- Arya lo miró fríamente.   
-Usted perdone, m’lady.

Eso pareció enfurecer más a la loba si eso era posible.

-Pensé que estabas muerto- ella logró decir con tranquilidad.  
-Yo creí lo mismo de ti. Arya nunca debí dejarte, es el error más estúpido que he hecho. No me volveré a separar de ti nunca.  
-No te he pedido nada de eso, Gendry. Estás vivo, me alegro por ti, pero no esperes que las cosas regresen a ser como antes. Las circunstancias han cambiado- Arya estaba furiosa con el toro, por dejarla, por importarle demasiado, por regresar como si nada y mirarla de esa manera tan estúpida, pero sobre todo estaba enojada con ella misma. Su entrenamiento con los hombres sin rostro estaba mermando, no podía mantenerse más tiempo con él sin querer abrazarlo y saber todo. Tenía que irse.

Antes que Gendry pudiera responder, un mozo le llamó.

-Princesa Arya, su hermana la está buscando. Tiene algo que decirle, es importante.

Ella no corrigió al niño porque su corazón comenzó a volcarse, ¿más cosas sucediendo? ¿Jon estaba bien? De pronto se preocupó.

-Dile a Sansa que voy en un minuto.

El chico se fue.

-Hace años te enojabas por el título de My Lady, ¿ahora aceptas el de princesa? Definitivamente las cosas han cambiado- Gendry dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La loba no estaba de humor, su hermana la necesitaba. Ella se dio la vuelta y estaba por alejarse cuando dijo:

-Ojalá Winterfell sea lo más confortable para ti, aunque con toda esta guerra por venir no sé si elegiste un buen momento para seguir a mi hermano Jon.  
-Jon es un buen hombre, un buen Rey.  
-Lo es- ella lo miró- Así lo era Robb.

Ellos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, por un momento Gendry pudo ver tras su fachada y se perdió en esos ojos tristes que escondían tanto. Que estaban cansados de sufrir, él entendió por supuesto el mensaje que ella le dijo, Robb, su otro hermano al cual él había rechazado seguir. Todo por el miedo a perderla, sabía que su madre y hermano no aprobarían que siguieran siendo amigos y realmente él no creía que sería suficiente, así que por eso se alejó antes de que ella lo hiciera, o eso había creído, que su estúpida decisión sería la correcta. Lo demás ya fue historia y cómo es la vida, al final el como quiera se encuentra sirviendo a un Stark. Y Arya, su Arya, estaba más lejos de alcanzar que nunca. Le dolió el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la demora, más capítulos por venir :)


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué pasa Sansa?- la loba entró a las cámaras de su hermana algo perturbada por el encuentro con Gendry.  
-Jon está llegando con Daenerys Targaryen.  
-Eso lo suponíamos.  
-Esto puede interpretarse mal Arya, los norteños pensarán que Jon ha doblado la rodilla.  
-Jon jamás haría eso- la loba les recordó.  
-Debemos estar más que pendientes de esa mujer Arya, ella puede querer seducir a nuestro hermano y quedarse con el Norte.  
-Sansa, estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a la guerra más importante y ¿tú estás preocupada de que Jon se acostó con esa mujer?  
-Arya, existe la política sabes. Espero que Jon no haya hecho alguna estupidez.   
-No lo hizo, confía en él Sansa. Jon no nos vendería a esa perra Targaryen.  
-Ella no puede simplemente aceptar que el Norte tenga su propio Rey. Después de todo es uno de los siete reinos a los cuales ella quiere gobernar.  
-Eso es algo de lo que nos preocuparemos después. Libraremos otra guerra si es necesario. Si es que sobrevivimos.  
-Lo haremos-Sansa dijo confiada- no voy a permitir que nadie de nuestra familia muera. El paquete está unido y sobrevivirá al invierno. Lo haremos hermana.  
-Lo haremos juntos- Arya estuvo de acuerdo.  
-Vamos hermana, es el momento de cenar con Bran, Ser Davos y ese amigo nuevo de Jon: Gendry, los Tarly y Brienne nos están esperando.  
-No quiero ir Sansa.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?  
-No. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esas cosas no me gustan.  
-Lo sé, pero necesitamos a toda nuestra gente junta. Debemos estar listos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento tanto por este mini capítulo. En el siguiente Jon y compañía llegan!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que no he terminado mi anterior fic pero no pude contenerme. Las actualizaciones serán cada semana. Espero les guste.


End file.
